


Bonding in the bush

by IndigoAneirin



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Lost, Bonding, Forced Bonding, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom peeta, top gale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoAneirin/pseuds/IndigoAneirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale and Peeta are forced by Katniss to spend some time together and get to know each other a little more. She is tired of them not getting along and having hard feelings towards each other. They are extremely reluctant at first, but with some time and a little bit of trouble along the way, they are brought closer than they had ever thought possible ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding in the bush

“Hurry up, Peeta!” Gale shouted from ahead on the trail, hands on his hips. “We’re never going to get there if you keep stopping to rest every ten minutes!” He rolled his eyes and turned around to continue on. This was all Katniss’ fault. If it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t be doing this. Her and her stupid idea to get Gale and Peeta closer together, this stupid ‘male bonding’ trip she called it. He and Peeta had been spending a little more time together and at least could tolerate each other, but in no way did they consider each other friends. If Katniss really thought they would come out of this experience as friends, she had another thing coming to her. The only reason Gale was doing this was because Katniss was making him. Three days in the woods outside of District 12 couldn’t kill him, but he certainly wasn’t going to enjoy it.

“Just hold up,” Peeta called from a ways behind him, finally losing his temper. “You’ve been practically making me run the entire time. I’m not used to this sort of thing like you are.” Gale turned around to see Peeta sitting down on a log, removing his backpack and sitting it down next to him. “Oh. My. God – you are such a wimp!” He said through gritted teeth.

“Either you give me five minutes to sit down and take a break, or I’m going to turn around and go straight home. Then Katniss will find out and you’ll be in deep shit.” He continued to unzip his backpack and took out a bottle that was filled with water. He took a sip and sighed. He looked up to see Gale shaking his head, sitting down with his back turned to Peeta. He knew Gale wouldn’t argue with that. This ‘male bonding’ trip was really important to Katniss and, even if it failed, they still had to do it. If they didn’t or came home early, Katniss would kill them both. Peeta knew that the last thing that Gale wanted was to have Katniss mad at him.

After a couple minutes on the log, Peeta stood up and threw his backpack on his shoulder. “Let’s go, Gale” he walked past Gale and continued on the pathway, not really sure where they were going. He didn’t even give Gale a chance to say anything. He didn’t care, though. He knew that Gale would catch up and probably get ahead of him anyway.

Peeta heard Gale mumble something from somewhere behind him and he could hear him walking along, catching up quickly. He didn’t really pay any mind, though. His legs ached and he was tired, but he pushed on. He wasn’t about to let Gale get to him. Letting Gale get under his skin would just make things worse. Ignoring him and acting like none of this bothered him would piss Gale off and that was almost a comforting thought.

Suddenly Peeta felt something grab him by the shoulders and swing him around, shoving him against the nearest tree. Peeta tried to move, but Gale was much stronger than he. His face was red and full of anger, mere inches away from his. “What is your deal?” he spat. “Are you trying to piss me off?” He gave Peeta another shove against the tree, causing Peeta to cough and wince.

“Dude, you’re the one who’s been a pushy asshole all day!” Peeta shouted in return. “How the hell do you expect me to keep up with you when I’m not used to doing this sort of thing? I don’t even want to be here, but Katniss told us this was supposed to be a fun trip where we get along and get to know each other better, but if this is what it’s going to be like? I’m done.” He shoved Gale as hard as he could, which gave him enough wiggle room to squirm out of his grasp and take off.

Peeta had no idea where he was going or even how to get back to District 12. All he knew is that he wanted to get away from Gale, far away. Screw what Katniss wanted them to do, screw how mad she was going to get at them. He was so angry right now, he wanted to punch something. It would be great if that something could be Gale, but he really didn’t want to get in a fight with someone stronger than him. What the hell was Gale’s problem, anyway? It’s not like Peeta did anything to him or gave him any reason to hate him. Sure, there was the whole thing between Peeta and Katniss during the Hunger Games, the star-crossed lovers and all. But Gale knew by now that was all a show, or supposed to be anyway. It kind of turned out to be a real thing, but Gale knew that they had to make it seem real in order to satisfy the President and the rest of Panem. 

Peeta had been walking for so long in one direction that he wasn’t even sure where the hell he was. None of his surroundings looked familiar. Then again, to Peeta all of these trees and trails looked the same. He stopped and kicked a stone near his left foot, cursing as he did so. It was beginning to get dark and he didn’t dare go on any further. He would have to find a place to sleep for the night, but the problem was that Gale had the tent and sleeping bags. All Peeta had in his bag was a little bit of food and other miscellaneous supplies. Peeta didn’t know much about these woods, but he knew enough that it could get damn cold at night. He needed to find some sort of shelter that would be out of the wind and cold.

Peeta wandered the area, looking for some sort of cave or rock formation. Great. No luck. After a little bit more searching, though, he found a large tree that had fallen, one end hollowed out. He decided to check it out. There didn’t seem to be anything alive inside of it, so he crawled in. He barely fit inside if he curled up, but his bag wouldn’t fit at all. He decided to leave it sitting so it blocked most of the entrance. At least the wind wouldn’t blow directly on him this way. He sighed and began to think about what happened earlier between he and Gale. He was still pissed off about the way Gale treated him, but at the same time there was a small part of him nagging at him, saying that he shouldn’t have left. Now he was lost and had no idea where to go or how to get back. Would he ever find his way back again? He shuddered at the thought and curled up smaller.

Peeta lay there for what must have been hours. It was pitch black outside and there were no sounds other than the sounds of night birds and occasional insects chirping. He couldn’t see even his hand in front of his face, let alone anything outside. At some point in the night, exhaustion took over and he did fall asleep. It wasn’t a restful sleep, though. It never was a restful sleep anymore. The nightmares always came and they never got any easier. Katniss and Peeta knew now why Haymitch never liked to sleep at night. This night wasn’t any different except tonight he couldn’t crawl in bed with Katniss to feel safe. He was alone, completely alone in the cold darkness of the night.

The nightmare wasn’t any different than usual: a blood-curdling scream in the distance, somewhere unattainable. The more he ran and tried to search for the source, the farther away it got. Somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but realize it was Katniss being killed and that whatever killed her would soon be after him. He ran and ran until he couldn’t run any more, until his legs gave out and he collapsed. It was usually about this time when he awoke.

This night wasn’t any different. About this time during the dream, Peeta awoke screaming. Forgetting where he was, he tried to sit up quickly and hit his head on the log he was laying in. A little bit of light was peeing through the edges around his bag that blocked the entrance, but the sun wasn’t up yet. He lay back down, holding his head and breathing heavily. His head was throbbing. The nightmare had been so real and terrifying. He was cold, exhausted, alone, and had a headache. He hugged his knees and pulled them close. Only now did he wish he hadn’t left, that he hadn’t yelled back at Gale, that he hadn’t purposely tried to piss him off. He missed being back in District 12 and back in his home. He missed Katniss. He hadn’t been this alone and afraid since the Hunger Games. Memories began to flood his mind, which caused things to become worse. Tears tried to well up in his eyes, but he fought them back as hard as he could. He couldn’t lose it here. Not here. Not now. He gripped his head and screamed, wishing it would all go away.  
Sometime later after his mouth was try and his throat was sore from screaming, exhaustion set in once again and Peeta fell asleep. This time there were no nightmares, thankfully. Peeta hadn’t been asleep long this time when there were footsteps approaching outside. At first, he didn’t really pay attention to them and closed his eyes again, but as they began to get closer, he gasped and opened his eyes wide. He reached for his bag to see who it was, but before he could, it moved and, for the first time in his life, he was glad to see the face of Gale Hawthorne before him. He looked at Gale, who was actually smiling at him, and again he had to fight back tears. He turned his head away and wiped his eyes, fighting back the urge to cry in front of Gale. He wouldn’t let himself. Gale already thought he was a wimp.

“Come on,” Gale whispered. “Let’s get you out of here.” He reached his hand in and helped pull Peeta out of the log. Peeta sat on the ground, not ready to get up yet. He was freezing and every muscle in his body hurt from lying curled up in the log all night. His eyes were bloodshot and his face looked tired and weary. He couldn’t bear to look at Gale. He felt embarrassed and stupid for the way he’d acted and for running off and getting lost.

“Come on, Peeta. I have a fire going and the tent set up. You need to get some rest before we go any futher.” He put his arm around Peeta and helped him up, leading him to the campsite just around the corner. Peeta wasn’t about to argue. He was exhausted and cold. He wanted to apologize, but there was time to talk later. Gale helped him into the two-person tent and helped him undress and climb into his sleeping bag. “Gale…” he whispered, but he felt his eyes getting heavier.

Peeta feel asleep almost immediately, letting the comfort and warmth envelop him. For the first time in a long time, he slept well without any nightmares. Several hours later, he awoke. Gently rubbing his eyes, he saw Gale sitting next to him in the tent, watching him curiously. “Gale…” Peeta began, diverting his eyes away from the man as he sat up. “I’m sorry about…” but Gale held up his hand to stop him. “I should be the one who’s sorry, Peeta. I said some pretty hateful things to you that I…that I really didn’t mean. You really are a nice guy and I should be nicer to you.”  
Gale handed Peeta a bowl. “Eat this – you need to eat something to keep up your strength. Peeta thanked him and welcomed the bowl of beef and vegetable soup eagerly, eating until the bowl was empty and his stomach was satisfied.” Peeta could tell that Gale was being sincere, both in his words and actions. “How long had you been there?” He whispered, continuing to divert his eyes away from Gale.  
“Not long,” Gale whispered in response. “I spent hours and hours looking for you. I’d been there long enough to know that you’ve had a long, cold night full of nightmares.” He put a hand on Peeta’s shoulder in a comforting manner, not really sure what to say or do. “I heard you screaming,” he whispered.

There was something in Gale’s touch that caused him to tremble. He fought with all his might to keep away the tears, but all the strain and stress from the last few days came forward. Their bitterness toward each other, Peeta running off and getting lost, spending the night alone and cold in a hollow log, the nightmares, all of it. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he threw himself at Gale, burying his head in Gale’s shoulder and sobbing. He clutched onto Gale’s jacket. Gale, not sure how to react, put an arm around Peeta and patted him on the back. He thought back to what his mother, or any mother, would do in a situation like this. “Ssshhh, it’s ok. Just let it out” he whispered, resting his chin on the top of Peeta’s head. Gale had to admit, this was a little bit awkward, but he was happy to help out in any way that he could. Especially after the way he had been treating Peeta lately.

After a few minutes, Peeta lifted his head up from Gale’s shoulder, still with Gale’s arm around him. Peeta still could not look at Gale. He looked down and saw the large tear-stain on Gale’s jacket. “I…I feel ashamed now” he whispered in a barely audible tone. “I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just that…you showing up at the right moment and the way you comforted me, it was overwhelming. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. It’s been so hard since the Hunger Games.” He bit his lip and slowly lifted his head, finally looking right at Gale. “I’m sorry…” he began.

Gale put his hand up and touched Peeta’s lips gently to silence him, “Don’t” he said. “We both are. I know how hard it’s been on you, and let’s face it - I’ve been too hard on you.” Peeta half-smiled and kissed Gale’s fingers that were touching his lips. He really didn’t mean to do it; it was almost like a natural reaction. To his surprise, Gale did not move his fingers. He looked into Peeta’s eyes and smiled warmly. Gale slowly moved his hands to the back of Peeta’s head, locking his fingers into Peeta’s hair and pulling him in slowly. He pressed his lips gently against Peeta’s, continuing to hold him tightly with his arms. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but whatever it was this felt right and Peeta didn’t seem to mind one bit.

At first, Peeta was surprised, eyes wide, but he didn’t pull away. A soft whimper escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, returning Gale’s kiss with passion and letting his tongue explore Gale’s mouth. Gale moaned softly in response and let his own tongue meet Peeta’s, his hands now making their way downward to Peeta’s bare chest. He began to gently trace Peeta’s chest and abs muscles with his fingertips, causing Peeta to take a sharp breath and let out a moan. 

Peeta couldn’t take it anymore. His hands began to explore Gale’s body – his chest, his abs, and his groin. He found Gale’s hard cock sheathed behind his pants and began to massage it gently, teasing Gale. Gale moaned in great pleasure and began to rock his hips into Peeta’s hand, lips still locked against Peeta’s. Without either of them saying a word, Peeta unfastened Gale’s pants with one hand and slid one hand down Gale’s pants, wrapping his hand around Gale’s throbbing cock. This caused Gale to break from the kiss and throw his head back in pleasure. “Mmmm fuck,” he moaned. Peeta gave it a squeeze before releasing it from the cloth prison of Gale’s pants. It was definitely bigger than he’d expected.

Peeta pushed Gale back gently so that he was lying down, resting Gale’s head on one of their bags. He removed Gale’s pants completely and went back to work on Gale’s cock. He began to stroke it gently and slowly, looking up at Gale reassuringly to see his reaction. Gale nodded nervously in response. He’d never done anything like this before, but whatever Peeta was about to do he was ready for. His curiosity and hormones got the best of him and he smiled mischievously.

Peeta slowly ran his tongue up the length of Gale’s hard cock, stopping to swirl his tongue around the tip. Gale closed his eyes and let out a long, deep, drawn out moan. Peeta continued sliding his tongue up and down the length of Gale’s shaft before taking the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip as he took more and more of Gale’s cock in his mouth. As Gale’s cock disappeared into Peeta’s mouth, Gale gripped the sleeping bag and squeezed it hard, moaning all the while. Gale had never experienced anything like this before and he loved every minute of it.

Peeta felt Gale’s hand pull at his shoulder. Gale pulled him up so that Peeta was straddling his chest. He pulled Peeta in for a deep, passionate kiss then leaned in to his ear. “I want to fuck you” he whispered seductively. Without even thinking twice about it, Peeta removed his own clothes. Grabbing Peeta’s hand, Gale pulled him over to where he had just laid out a sleeping bag. He gently laid Pita down on his back with a grin. Using his own spit as lube, he inserted a couple of fingers into Peeta’s tight hole, loosening him up a bit. Peeta winced for a moment, but the pain soon subsided, and the feeling was replaced by one of pleasure. As Gale slid in another finger , Peeta closed his eyes. The sensation of Gale’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole gently was nothing like he’d ever felt before.

Gale smiled sweetly as he leaned in to kiss Peeta. “Are you ready?” he whispered. A moan and a slight nod of Peeta’s head told him yes and he removed his fingers. In one swift move, he grabbed Peeta’s legs and put them over his shoulders. He positioned the head of his cock against Peeta’s hole and slid it in ever-so gently. This sent a wave of pain through Peeta. Even though Gale had loosened him up, Gale’s cock was large. He winced and took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again and sighing. “Ok…” he whispered. Gale knew this was his sign to proceed.

Gale began to slowly pick up rhythm. He slid his hard cock in and out of Peeta’s tight hole, causing Peeta to close his eyes and moan in pleasure. Watching Peeta’s reaction and hearing him moan caused Gale to pick up his pace even more. His thrusts became harder and deeper, and, as he did so, Peeta’s moans became louder. Peeta’s own cock was now hard and throbbing. As he thrust his cock into Peeta harder now, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Peeta’s cock, causing Peeta to groan with ecstasy. “I…I…fuck I’m going to cum” Peeta managed to say between moans. He threw his head back and screamed as he shot his load all over his chest and Gale’s hand. As Gale watched, he couldn’t hold it any longer. He let out a loud moan as he shoved his cock deep inside Peeta and released his hot load, thrust after thrust of his hot cum filled Peeta’s insides.

With one last moan, Gale collapsed on top of Peeta, both of them breathing heavily. They lay there for a moment, arm-in-arm, covered in cum and sweat. After a few minutes, they got up and got dressed, not really ever speaking to each other during this process, occasionally grinning at each other knowingly. Peeta hoped this would happen again, but he knew that this would only ever be sex and nothing more. From this point on, he had a feeling that he and Gale would be taking more of these trips, and he was right about that. They got along very well after this day.


End file.
